


That's all that matters

by KotouraShiro



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon!Shane, Human!Ryan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotouraShiro/pseuds/KotouraShiro
Summary: Shane and Ryan's lives take a twist after a murder at a demon mansion. They were there. HE knew. But he didn't know how to keep a secret.





	That's all that matters

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I'm not religious so I'm sorry if some things seem out of place. I may be making things up for some so-called religious practices. Sorry if this offends anyone. A lot of dialogue because I’m not good at creative descriptive writing. Not good at fluff. Just really wanna get this story off my mind and onto ‘paper’.

"TSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS"

"Not picking up anything today are we?" Shane shouted across the room to Ryan who was a metre or 2 away. Shane really thinks that the 'spirit box' was a waste of time. Because 1. it's so loud that Shane has to shout at Ryan who's standing right next to him to hear and 2. …it doesn't work. Shane really wants to tell Ryan that the so-called 'spirit box' is all bullshit. He knows, cuz he aint human. A ghost can yell at the spirit box so loud that he/she/its spitting out blood and sure as hell Ryan won't be able to hear shit. He can't tell him though, obviously. He won't believe Shane, though he wondered how Ryan would react if he told him straight out that 'hey Ryan, I'm a demon'.

"What?" Ryan stared at Shane blankly.

"What?" Shane panicked. Did he accidentally say that out loud?

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Foot steps!"

Oh. Shane let out a breath of relief internally. "No"

"You never hear anything, do you?" Ryan finally turned off the spirit box. "Dude! It was so loud that I can hear it OVER the static! You sure you didn't hear it?"

"Nope" Shane was sure. Not all supernaturals can freely walk on the mortal world, let alone make noises. Most of the time it’s because their 'bodies' aren't powerful enough to sustain long durations on the border of heaven and hell, aka Earth. When humans die, they either ascend to heaven or fall into hell, no in-between. Shane included. It's kind of like a rule. Although there's a lot of swearing and screams in hell and Satan sure likes to torture the poor souls, Shane aint THAT much of a dick. Satan, though, will punish anyone who are greedy enough to eat souls from outside the underworld. This is another way to help humans understand the most mysterious deaths of their kind. Shane here is, indeed, breaking the rules. But he's not scared cuz he's been alive for god-knows-how-long (haha) so… he's quite powerful. Not powerful enough to overcome Satan, of course, or else he would've become Satan himself but he's strong enough to avoid being detected. And it's not like he's doing the mortals any harm.

He quite like his job right now working at buzzfeed and looking over Ryan. Main reason is that he hates to torture souls aaaand he wasn’t particularly good at it. It was actually a coincidence that he ended up with a job like this, because he'd appear in the mortal world for around 20 years or so until he might be in threat of being realised by humans that he's not aging. He'd then disappear for a further 40 years until he comes back and chooses a random place to rest. This is basically his life cycle. In and out every 60 years.

"Let's… let's go check it out, maybe?" Ryan cut in his thoughts.

"Why not?"

Ryan is actually getting braver each season. Normally it would be Shane in front and Ryan trailing behind while swearing and questioning why he's at this location. Big boi has grown up.

After walking up a flight of stairs, Shane realised something was wrong. Very wrong. Theres a demon in this house other than him and just as he expected, it was in the room that they're about to go into. Shane could smell the refreshing smell of a delicious human soul on the other side of the door.

Shane grabbed onto Ryans shoulder so suddenly that he flinched and maybe even screamed a little. "What the fuck, man?! That's not funny at all!"

"Not that room."

Ryan froze, a shiver crawled up his spine as he watched his always-humourous friend so serious that he thinks he's possessed. "W-what do you mean?"

"Uhh… that room is condemned. You'll fall through the ceiling."

"What? How come I didn't know?"

"I forgot to tell you"

"Then what the fuck was the footstep sound?"

"Ahhh…" Shane gazed around the room. "This house is old"

"Wood doesn't creak by itself!"

"Well… it could be water pipes leak-" Shane was cut off by a huge bang sound inside the so-called 'condemned' room. Crap.

"THAT was definitely not water pipes"

"Uhhh…"

"I'm just going to open the door. I won't go in" Ryan was just about to latch onto the door knob when Shane used his long ass limbs and dashed right in front of the door. "What the fuck, Shane?"

"Ryan, please, it's condemned for a reason. Let's go check out another room" The 1.92 Shane loomed over Ryan's tiny body as Shane tried to push him away.

Ryan didn't understand why Shane is so reluctant in even opening the door of this room. He's got a point, though. It's condemned for a reason, but it doesn't hurt to just open the door. Why is he suddenly like… a stranger? Ryan didn't want to argue about this cause anymore because there is a slight chance it could be dangerous, and he didn't want to show it on camera either.

The rest of the investigation was per usual. There were some noises here and there from the condemned room, but Shane would always blame it on the wind. For the whole session Ryan thought about Shane. Why did he act like that? Sure it could be dangerous but he could've just told me without acting all… weird.

Ryan didn't want to think too much. He's going to forget about this tiny detail tomorrow, surely.

\-----------------------------

*BREAKING NEWS! MAN FOUND DEAD IN A HAUNTED DEMON MANSION! A SCENE SO GROTESQUE THAT THE MAN CAN BARELY BE RECOGNISED AS A BODY! AS IF DONE BY SOMETHING OTHER THAN A HUMAN BEING!*

A piece of toast slipped out of Ryan's mouth as he watched the TV in horror. It was the mansion that he and Shane went to yesterday night. How did they not realise? Oh, fuck. The condemned room. But why? How did Shane know? HOLY CRAP DID HE- nononono he was with him the whole night- what if he was an accomplice- nononononoNO! Ryan refused to believe Shane was involved in this murder. Wait. The news said the man was ripped apart so much that it looked like it wasn't done by a human. An animal? But why would there be an animal inside a mansion? By the looks of it it had to at least be a bear but it's not possible.

Supernatural. Oh my god. That could explain why Shane was acting so weird! It could be the demon possessing him so no one would go into that room! Now that he think of it, Shane was acting weird even AFTER they left to explore other rooms. He would glance at the room from time to time and he also looked uneasy. What if he's still being possessed by the demon? Ryan panicked at the thought of Shane being Shane but different for the rest of his life. He had to do something. He ran towards his room that's filled with things he'd carry to shoots and dumped everything out of his bag, searching for his holy water. He left it on the car. SHANE'S car. God dammit! He'd gotta get some holy water to cleanse Shane ASAP. He wants his Shane back.

\-----------------------------

Ryan didn't come to work. Shane spun around in his chair, still waiting for the small guy to come keep him company. He eyed at the clock. 12pm. Guess he's not coming today. Shane saw the news this morning about the mansion, and hoped that Ryan didn't freak out and think he's involved with this case. He DID go overboard yesterday and didn't act like himself, but he really didn't want Ryan/the crew/everyone to see a demon eating a human. Shane is starting to worry. Now that he thinks of it, he may have acted a little weird because he IS a demon so he might've gotten a little hungry at the smell of the corpse… hopefully it wasn't too obvious.

He might leave work early today since his point-of-interest isn't here today. Maybe he'll give him a surprise visit?

\----------------------------

Ryan is at a church, hoping that Father Thomas is available. He grasped his bottle of water and a cross, that he brought just in case, and scanned the chapel for Father Thomas.

"Ryan Bergara?"

Ryan glanced towards the owner of the voice. "Father Thomas! I am SO glad you're here! I need some help"

"Sit down first. We'll take it from there" Father Thomas invited Ryan to a nearby bench. "Are you in need of some enchantment?"

"H-how did you know?"

"Well." Father Thomas gestured at Ryan's bottle of water and a cross.

"Uh.. Yeah. Ok, so. I think one of my co-worker might be possessed."

"Are you talking about Shane Madej?"

"How-"

Father Thomas halted Ryan with his palm to his chest. "Continue"

"Ok… so I need some advice to somehow let the demon leave his body. I might need some holy water aswell if you can, maybe…"

Father Thomas smiled as if he knows everything. As if he knew that a day like this would come. "You don't need to worry too much. The demon won't harm you, but if you really want to feel safe I'll enchant the water you have there, plus the cross."

"Crosses can be enchanted too?"

"It works like the same with holy water. Normal water won't do any harm to demons and an unenchanted cross also does no harm."

Ryan nodded at the new information. He's so glad that he bought a cross with him. He'll feel much safer with these enchanted items in case Shane is actually possessed.

\------------------------------

Shane set the boxes of pizza and a few beer cans on the passenger seat as he started to drive towards Ryan's. Hopefully he's still got an appetite for food. Surely, no one can reject pizza.

\------------------------------

Ryan clutched tightly on the cross as he watched Shane's car pull into his driveway. He wasn't ready to confront Shane YET! But he can't really reject his surprise visit cuz he saw the boxes of pizza… though he wouldn’t say it’d be WORTH IT to get killed by a demon underneath a pizza trap like how hunters will trap prey under a super obvious basket with a stick to hold it up… but who can say no to pizza? He stuffed the cross in his pocket and hid the holy water underneath the couch. Father Thomas DID say that he won't do me any harm, and I really do hope that Shane is still Shane.

The door bell rang.

Ryan opened the door. "Shane?" He acted as if he didn't see him in his driveway.

"You feeling ok?" Shane's innocent and dumb smile made Ryan rethink everything. He can't be   
possessed. He's still him. He's still him. Right? "I hope you're not traumatized by the news this   
morning"

Ryan snapped back to reality. "Uh.. No. I think" Crap, it's his turn to act weird now.

Shane gestured at the pizza and beer. "Pizza night for the bois?"

Hopefully everything he assumed is wrong. "Why not?"

For the whole night Shane acted like how he always did. Maybe Ryan overthought this. He really   
wants to bring up the mansion incident but just for now he wants to fully immerse himself in   
this situation. Joy. Laughter. Shane is still Shane. Still the Shane that he likes.

\------------------------------

They've been talking the whole night. The empty boxes of pizza and beer cans scattered across   
the table. The atmosphere suddenly became awkwardly quiet.

Shane stretched his long-ass leg in front of him as he slid down on the couch. "So, uh. About last   
night…"

Ryan hoped he wouldn't bring this up so soon. But things that are to come has to be dealt with.

"The police came to work today and uhh… we need to report to the station regarding the   
incident… tomorrow maybe?"

"Oh.." Ryan wanted to ask, and he was sure Shane expected him to ask. "Yesterday… why didn't   
you let us go in that room?"

"I told you, Ryan. It was condemned."

"I didn't see the forensics people fall through the ceiling in the news this morning"

Shane was quiet. He needs to think of an explanation. FAST. But what?

"Shane…" Ryan reached under the couch for the bottle of holy water and slowly opened the cap.   
"Are you really Shane…?"

In the corner of Ryan's eye he could see Shane flash a microexpression of shock. Shane stared at   
the bottle of water, his iris shrinking and expanding like a camera focusing on its shot. After   
swallowing a lump of saliva, Shane let out a hard chuckle. "Do you really keep bottles of water   
under your couch? For what? Just in case you are so thirsty that you couldn't even walk to the   
kitchen?"

Ryan tried to laugh, but the situation didn't allow him. He stood up ever so slowly, and watched   
in his corner of his eye, Shane, shift away from Ryan and jolted up from the couch.

Shane tried to act confident, but seeing Ryan with a bottle of… 'water' he couldn't help but start   
backing away. "Ryan." His voice was shaky.

"Why are you backing away?"

"Because you look like you're about to pour that WATER on me"

"Why are you scared?"

"I'm not scared. I just don't want to go home soaked in water. It's cold outside."

"Please, Shane. Please don't be what I'm thinking." Ryan shut his eyes and literally dumped the   
whole bottle of holy water onto Shane. He heard a mild scream, then a chain of sizzling sound.

The next scene he saw when he opened his eyes was Shane on the ground, gripping tightly on   
his arm. An unknown deep green liquid seeped through his clothes, staining the carpet.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Ryan fumbled through his pocket, trying to grab hold of the cross.

Shane wriggled on the ground, trying to stand up. "Ry-Ryan- let me explai-"

"GO BACK TO HELL YOU MOTHERFUCKING DEMON! GIVE MY SHANE BACK!" Ryan 'shined' the   
cross directly towards Shane and heard another loud cry. It's not a normal human scream,   
though. It almost sounded like a… CREATURE. The high pitched shriek is almost deafening.

The demon growled and wailed as 'it' tried to squirm away from Ryan. Soon enough, Shane truly   
looked like a demon. A pair of leather wings ripped open the back of his shirt, a tail poked a hole   
through his new jeans. Dang, he actually liked those. Horns start spiking out his head and his   
fingers grew in length, needle-like nails forming unconsciously. Ryan couldn't see his face, but   
he'd imagine him with pure black eyes and sharp fangs.

"Ryan…"

Ryan was startled at the voice. It was as if Shane's voice was overlapped with another deeper   
voice. "Do not be afraid. Do not be afraid."

"Please, Ryan… can we- just- talk-? I'm begging you… please-"

"U-UNLESS-- UNLESS YOU GIVE MY SHANE BACK I- I WON'T-- I WONN'T GIVE IN--" Ryan was   
scared. He HATES demons. And one is possessing his best friend right now.

"Ryan-- I swear that I am the Shane that you've always known--- So please-- can you just-- put   
that cross away--? I-- I can't-- hold on much longe--r--" Shane is starting to shake now. Furiously.   
He's in a half army crawl position, trying to get as far away from the cross as possible. His wings   
started to twitch uncontrollably, it spread out as if it was throwing a punch and cracked a hole   
right into the wall. You can say that Shane looks like a bird caged in an incredibly tight box as he   
slapped his wings about.

Ryan is flushed with mixed emotions. Should he stop? What if it's the demon trying to trick him?   
What if Shane is actually still conscious and he is also feeling the pain? That's right, I can't let him   
die! Even if he's not Shane, it's still his body.

Ryan stuffed the cross back into his pocket, hiding every inch of it away from Shane's vision. He   
could hear Shane's breath calming down, and his muscles relaxing.

"--Th… thanks.. Ry.-- I'll explain… just let me.. chill for a sec…"

Time ticked. Ryan didn't talk. He just watched. It might seem like an awkward situation, but Ryan   
isn't prepared to face what Shane has become. He hoped that it's just a really bad lucid dream   
and he'd wake up. He didn't.

Shane grunted as he stood up, as if he just rose from the dead, his back facing Ryan. His arms   
hung losely beside him, the unknown green liquid dripping down his sharp nails, as he cranked his head towards the ceiling. A puff of black smoke shot out of his mouth as he sighed, deeply.   
"Ryan" His voice, still overlapped, made Ryan jump just enough for Shane to notice. "Sorry,   
you'll have to bear with this sound for now. I can't change back for a while."

Shane could feel Ryan's body tremble even without looking. "First of all." Shane did a dramatic   
and sassy half turn, his head acting as a guide, hands in a feminine position. "I'm a demon, yes.   
I'm also the Shane that you've always known. I'm not being possessed and I don't torture   
people, just for your information."

Thankfully the room was quite dim or else Ryan probably would've freaked out again after   
seeing Shane's demon face. Ryan couldn't move, let alone speak.

"Ry, I know there's a lot to take in but… look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner. I couldn't and   
didn't know how to-"

"Are you still Shane?" Ryan's voice shook.

"…yes I am, Ryan. Still the beanstalk you knew since we first met." Shane saw the corner of   
Ryan's lips arc upwards. Though still terrified, he's relieved that Ryan listened.

"Ok… that's all that matters to me."

Shane felt a gush of heat shoot up to his cheeks. Gosh he's attractive. God did a good job on   
him.

"I still hate you though."

Shane paused before wheezing at his sudden change of tone. "I know, Ry, I know."

"Come here."

"Wait, are you sure? You won't start crying?" The demon teased.

"Shut up, Shane. Come here you douche."

Slowly, Shane slid closer to Ryan, leaving a trail of black smoke behind him. Ryan didn't seem to   
be afraid, though. Big boi really has grown up.

"You know, although I hate demons because they are scary, I must say I'm not exactly that   
terrified of them anymore now that you appeared as a demon in front of me."

Shane dragged his long-ass limbs as he shifted his weight. "And why's that little Bergara?"

"That's it! You still move like those car wash blowy things so HOW can I be afraid?"

Shane looked down at his nearly 3 metre body. He grew in size as he transformed. They've had   
this conversation a while back at the goatman's bridge and well… yeah he does look like one.   
“But you’d still be terrified if I walked towards you like this.” Shane starts throwing his arms   
about, exactly mimicking the car wash things. 

Ryan let out a full blast laugh. He didn’t know he could still laugh in a situation like this.

“Wow. You took this waaaaay better than I thought!”

“What did you think I’d be like?” 

“I thought you’d run a tantrum and end up-” Shane stopped mid sentence. He was afraid that   
Ryan would end up leaving him. He knows how much he hates demons.

“End up?”

“...electing Donald Trump as president”

“What??” 

“Nothing” Shane glanced to the side as he slightly readjusted his wings.

Ryan stared at Shane’s wings for a few seconds, admiring them. Wings are cool even if it’s   
demon wings. At least they could fly.

“Ryan?”

Ryan snapped out of it. “Yeah?”

“Oh good I thought you were about to pass out for a second”

“What does it feel like?”

“To pass out?”

“Yes so I can warn myself when I see you in this form again- NO. Wings. What do they feel like?”

“Well” Shane flapped them twice. “They’re heavy, leathery, rough, kinda like snake scales-”

“No Sherlock, I’m saying what does it feel like to have wings attached to your body”

“...I’ve never considered that feeling”

“How do you not? I mean, you have wings for gods sake!” Ryan’s voice went to the familiar   
arguing voice he’d always have when Shane disagrees during shoots. 

“Well, no one ever asks me that! How often do you have another human ask you what it feels   
like to have arms?”

“...people born without them?”

“All demon’s have wings, Ryan. Even if they don’t have any limbs Satan will guarantee that   
they’d have wings. It’s signed in the contract”

“Contract?” Ryan said as he wheezed through his sentence. “‘Welcome to hell! Please sign this   
contract so I can legally torture your soul’, ‘but I don’t wanna’, ‘you’ll get wings’, ‘ok’”.

At this point both of them were on a full blast laughing fit. It felt way too comfortable in a   
situation like this. Shane’s a demon, the atmosphere is covered with thick black smoke, there’s a   
hole in his wall and his carpet is stained green…

“Oh my god, Shane? Are you alright??” Ryan suddenly remembered that he literally just dunked   
a whole bottle of holy water onto a demon.

“What?” Shane had to recover a bit from the laughing before speaking.

“The holy water!” 

“Oh THAT. I’ll be fine after a few minutes. I heal pretty fast.”

“Waaaaait a second. That reminds me of something. How come you didn’t react to ANYTHING at   
the chapel with Father Thomas…” Ryan started reaching for his cross.

“WAIT WAIT WAIT! CHILL! JESUS SAID CHILL, OK? LET ME EXPLAIN SO DON’T TAKE THAT OUT!”   
Shane stumbled a few steps back, not used to his abnormally huge size anymore. He hasn’t   
transformed since… meeting Father Thomas. “Ok, so.” Shane took a deep breath, and so did   
Ryan. “You literally have no idea how hard I had to stop myself from transforming in that   
godda-”

“-Hey!” Ryan interrupted. “The chapel is a holy place. No forbidden names”

“Well- ok. The beep chapel. It’s like trying to hold in a fart after eating an entire load of whole   
wheat bread. You know how I disappeared after the shoot? Father Thomas dragged me to this   
room to let out the gas.”

“Huh? Father Thomas knew you were a demon?”

“Well, yeah. He’s an angel.”

“Goddammit, he kept it silent from me”

“Of course he did. He wouldn’t want you knowing that he’s an angel either. He’s not too big of a   
prick like other angels so that’s nice of him for a change. Dang some of those angels always mess   
around in shit they have nothing to do with”

“Do they try to exorcist you or something?”

“Kinda. They try to send you back to hell. We’re not supposed to come out”

“Past your curfew or something?”

“Funny. We’re just forbidden to leave hell because…” Shane gestured at Ryan. “Fresh human   
souls ARE delicious”

Ryan held his arms in a defensive pose. “If you eat me I’d have a hard time forgiving you for that,   
on top of forgiving you that you’re a demon”

Shane let out a laugh. “You don’t have to worry Mr Bergara. I haven’t eaten a soul since I   
became a demon.”

“How old are you? Jesus christ you must be old”

“I stopped counting after 200”

“Sounds like you” Ryan started scanning Shane’s demon form from head to toe. “I’m starting to   
get used to your demon form and I’m hating it”

“Do I look more sexy in it?” Shane struck a pose that’s not very sexy but Ryan would take   
anything.

“Well, you in general looks fine. You still have your human shape- I’m NOT implying that you   
look fine in this form, you still look terrifying as fuck, but… I don’t seem to hate it. Because it’s   
you”

Shane was taken back a little by Ryans sudden… proposal. 

“Can I… feel you?” Damn, Ryan. What the heck are you saying?

Shane stared blankly at Ryan, though it may have not looked obvious because he practically   
doesn’t have an iris. Or a sclera. “I thought you said I looked… bad”

“Come here you idiot”

Ryan almost sounded seducing, which is something Shane didn’t know he’d feel coming out   
from him. Shane slowly shortened his distance with the smaller guy and gently caressed his   
cheeks with his stone hands, making sure he doesn’t accidentally injure God’s fragile sculpture.   
He could feel Ryan’s warm human temperature heat up his cold, bony fingers. He likes the heat.   
Especially because it’s from Ryan. From his human. Shane knelt down to Ryan’s height, being   
that he has an abnormal height due to the transformation. Ryan didn’t show any signs of fear,   
although he’s staring directly at nothing in Shane’s eyes. Ryan knows he is Shane, Shane knows   
that Ryan doesn’t care, and that’s all that matters. Shane pulled Ryan in for a kiss. Ryan   
immediately felt his way to Shane’s hair. His hair floated in a way like how humans would be like   
in space, and he loved it. The way it smoothly followed Ryan’s stroke back and forth slowly as   
Shane dove deeper for Ryan’s mouth. Ryan held tightly on the demon as he started to move   
down his body, down to his collarbone. The tickling sensation and the bumpy taste buds   
pleasured Ryan in every way possible. Suddenly, he heard a low squeak coming from Shane. He didn't realise his hand is now clutching onto Shane's horns. 

"Found your weak spot" Ryan chuckled as he continued to stroke the bumpy surface.

"Mmnnh-" Shane buried his face in the crook of Ryan's neck, his body clearly shaking… from excitement. Eventually his legs gave out and now Ryan's smaller body is on top of his. His wings, though demon-like, gracefully followed-through with his body as he dropped to the floor, his wings spread out like a typical front view winged-creature drawing. 

Ryan didn't stop, though. He watched, slowly, as Shane's eyes start to revert back into a humans. Ryan could hear his clothes getting snipped from behind as a solid hand proceeds to slip in through the hole, feeling the defined outline of Ryan’s muscles.

“It’s going to get hot tonight. Boil my cold, frozen body, my human” Shane’s enormous wings, as   
if like arms, embraced Ryan’s small figure and eventually, they were in their own private,   
confined space. It was indeed getting warmer in the tight little space Ryan had, and so was his   
feelings for his demon. Shane's a demon, and Ryan hates demons, but it's his demon, his Shane, and thats all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
